Nyxie Seawood
The Seawood Sisters In the beginning... Nyxie Seawood is a Metamorphamagus witch. Nyxie and her sisters Teal and Romy are triplets. The girls were born on the shore of an inhabited island in Loch Broom to Murdoch Taggart, and Alice Rebecca Willoughby, a couple of teenagers from Ullapool. As infants the sisters were left with, a better word being found by, a woman from a local care home. They were drifting along the Inner Hebrides of Scotland, floating on sea wood along the Summer Isles. They were spotted, and subsequently named; Romy, Nyxie, and Teal by the women of the Muggle Care Home near where they had been found. They are the Seawood sisters. Nyxie's precise date of birth, and blood status remains unknown to her. Being triplets Nyxie, Romy, and Teal all share similar features. Romy and Nyxie were the mirror image of one another. Matching green eyes, and at one time the same long dark brown hair. Teal appeared to be born with deep red hair, and much more stunning green eyes. As a set of three, one sister was always left out. Seeing that Romy, and Nyxie were the most alike Teal settled on that being her. She took on the role as eldest sister. Nyxie and her sisters lived on a small island called Tanera Mòr for seven years. Teal, and Nyxie secretly spoke of what adoption would really be like, while little Romy was happiest with idea of "aging out". Living in the world as they always had on their own. Sometime before what was believed to be their eighth year as orphans a couple by the name of Rose Evergreen, and Hayden Werner adopted them. As a family the Seawood sisters were living happily in Canada for about three years when the girls began to display their natural magical abilities. Hayden, and Rose were quite oblivious at first. Nyxie and Teal were using very little magic, altering their appearance with their Metamorphic abilities. Romy was forced to promise she would only ever use magic in front of her sisters. Hayden, and Rose would not have been bothered at all if the girls had magic or not. Rose and Hayden were also born magical children, but they did not display the fact out of pure choice, seeing it a cutting corners. The family returned from the island of Newfoundland to an area much closer to the girls original home nearer to Tanera Mòr, moving to Portree before they were 10. Rose needed to be near her mother Constance, after the death of her father Eluf. Nyxie became emotionally vacant during this time. It was hard for her to watch her mother struggle with helping her own mother process the loss of her husband. Nyxie never wanted to feel that way, and she began to shy away from people. In effort to distract the girls from sorrow Hayden entertained ideas of Salem, and Hogwarts as it was near time for the girls to begin their schooling. After so many years together, the girls Metamorph abilities were confirmation they were witches, and they encouraged Hayden's ideas with endless questions. During the celebration of what the family deemed the girls 11th birthday, a Hogwarts staff member arrived, he explained that the girls were magical children, and eligible to attend Hogwarts. They had been experimenting with magic for the last four years or so, the girls each took a liking to Potions very early on. Romy and Teal were over joyed with this news of Hogwarts, while Nyxie's brand of enthusiasm was well below expectations. Upon arrival, all three sisters were sorted into Hufflepuff. They have personalities that differ in very, very distinct ways, and may have been better suited in other houses. The desire to be close landed them together. First year was unmemorable. Nyxie thrived in Herbology while her sisters found a deeper love of potions. In their third year Nyxie and Teal took Care of Magical Creatures, animals have always been Nyxie's passion. She refers to herself as a creature of habit being the type to retreat to nature in times of crisis. In Fifth year, Teal waited to see where she would shine most. Romy thought it would be Ancient Runes, Nyxie was fairly certain it would be Healing, but she expressed to Romy her worry that Teal would suffer a nervous breakdown if she didn't figure it out. Graduates of Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Alumnae to be exact. The girls each took their own path in life. Romy, unbeknownst to her sisters was highly influenced by, and greatly admired what she knew of both the untouchable Rebekka Kaiser, and the ever mysterious Shadow. Nyxie, as predictable as ever, made a place for herself in her beloved world of creatures. Teal, following her idols Genevieve Bellefleur and Estella Tyrrell offered her skills to the Ministry. Nyxie was successful working as an Animal Health Advisor while chasing Chimaera throughout Greece. Romy was steadily becoming a threat to all the girls lives no longer just her own. It was fine when it was the three of them, their pack. When Romy's antics began to harm any sort of life Teal could have that did not involve her sister's. Romy became insanely jealous. Getting involved in her shenanigans was a misstep on Nyxie's part. Teal finding out Romy had been impersonating her at the Ministry was not. When Teal abandoned her own life to pursue Romy, Nyxie sold their place at Magus Diaetam and moved permanently to Romania. She purchased another apartment in the hopes that her sisters would one day reunite. Nyxie succeeded in her career countless times over going from her well loved position employed with the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary to being named the Department Head for Romania's Beast Division. She was "temporarily detained" in Romania by her Ministry colleagues from the Auror Office in late 2024 since not one but both of her sisters had been running around the world causing in Romy's case and attempting to correct chaos in Teal's. Like the wild wolves they once were. Family RoseMarie (or Rose) and Hayden are the only mother and father the girls have ever had. Fully aware that Rose and Hayden are not their biological parents since the seven years of their lives spent as orphans. Only Nyxie and Teal occasionally refer to Rose and Hayden as 'mum and dad' in conversation. RoseMarie Evergreen is a very tenacious and quite free spirited Muggle-born witch, she is very much like both Romy and Teal. Romy and Teal unknowingly took away from Rose the willingness to speak their minds and do as they want, when they want. As well as the stubborn determination that coincides with tenacious behaviour. Hayden Werner the loyal, and the very intellectual Muggle Professor, and part-Veela Wizard, he is laid back and cautious. He is very much like both Nyxie and Teal, being on the more reserved side and a deep thinker. Nyxie was often at his side, along with Teal on the other falling asleep to his reading of sonnets or lectures. Romy and Teal are Nyxie's sisters, the girls are triplets who have a bad habit of impersonating one another, too perfectly. Nyxie has always been closer to her sister Romy than she is to her sister Teal. She worries more for them being so distant from one another, and she often makes mistakes when trying to think for them. Romy Seawood is technically the middle sister, after Nyxie, and before Teal. Since the girls spent most of their youth in a Muggle Care Home they do not know this. Romy's wildness comes from the fact that she never got the attention she wanted, except from Nyxie. She was always been looked over, forgotten. Romy is seen as they youngest because she is reckless and immature. Teal Seawood is technically the youngest sister, she was born after both Nyxie, and Romy. Since the girls spent most of their youth in a Muggle Care Home they do not know this. Teal's strict no-nonsense demeanor comes from Professor Hayden Werner. She has always been enamored with the glamour of professionalism, and the respect it commands. She wanted to be a Professor like him until she learned about a female Minister for Magic. |} Background Personality Chronologically the eldest of the Seawood triplets, she has lived her life as the middle child. Nyxie became the dark, brooding, poetic one. She consistently cuts off the majority of her hair because she feels it is dead weight. What does she need long hair for? She carries the emotional burdens of her sisters. The responsibilities that Romy shrugged off, and Teal tried to shoulder as well. A peculiar fact about Nyxie is that she hates human contact, when imitating one of her sisters she must endure. Nyxie is the sensitive type, but she is also very strong. She may fall down, but she will always get back up, and try again. She is known to be both very determined, and relentless. - Nyxie during a conversation with Romy and Teal about their birth parents. Appearance Possessions Nyxie_Silver_black_diamond_triple_heart_ring.jpg|Nyxie's Ring Nyxie_Wardrobe2.png|Nyxie's Muggle clothing |} Abilities Seawood wolfpack.jpg|Nyxie's Patronus Herbology/Potions/CoMC - Nyxie is a Metamorphmagus, she can alter her appearance at will. Due to her love of the outdoors Nyxie is also a tad better at recognizing ingredients then she is at brewing. She is and always was the best with Animals, therefore she is the best with CoMC, Nyxie chose this subject as her optional class. She has always been enthralled with nature and the creatures that dwell there. Relationships Whereabouts :Nyxies lives permanently in Romania :When in the UK Nyxie can be found :Hanging out with Teal at the Seawood apartment Category:Characters Category:Triplets Category:Born in Scotland Category:Unknown Blood Status Category:Unknown Birthday Category:Female Category:Name begins with "N" Category:Lived in orphanage Category:Adopted Category:Muggle Raised Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Color-Changing Eyes Category:Color-Changing Hair Category:Witch Category:Metamorphmagus Category:Beech Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:User adopted Category:Patronus Listed Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Medium Patronus Category:Left Handed Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Faeriegrrl's chars